Tatiana, Girl Away from home
by Id65
Summary: Meet Tatiana, A happy girl-for now. Watch her as her twin brother goes on his first quest, she unravels her mysterious heritage, and she discovers the people around her aren't who they seem. (Again, Summary? Sucks. I KNOW! Just roll with it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Now Don't you go patronizing me for yet another fic-Or I'll just stop updating! Point is I actually started this Fic Forever and EVER ago when I was still into HP. **

**Well I decided to post it before I leave for Vacation (I leave tomorrow morning EEEEEEEEE!) cause I don't think I'm bringing my laptop (Which like sucks cause I just got minecraft) and even if I am my word subscription ran out-2 days ago.**

**Point? MY WORD FREAKING HATES ME!**

**So I wrote this on windows 8 notepad. So. Not. Yay. Anyways I don't have enough money in my bank account (I actually ear money {Shocking I know} so I need a bank account) to pay for my subscription and I'll have to deal with it later cause I don't get paid until Sunday sooo yeah. Anyways enough of my annoying petty problems- But I must admit I was shocked when this turned into 11 pages edited. Tata!**

* * *

I can't believe I'm a wizard. The weirdest thing is my brother? He isn't one.

The man with the beard that came to the door explained that that sometimes happens. Well it happened this time.

* * *

I stand at kings cross, my trunk on a cart with all my things, Including Athena my Silver owl. "You're sure you'll be safe?" Percy asks me. His big green eyes look concerned.

We stand between Platform 9 and platform 10, before Percy has to board the 10:45 train. "I'll be fine! And gods Perce Could ya worry more?" I ask.

"Yes. What if you don't fit in? What if you get picked on? What if there's a war?" He worries.

I roll my eyes and dramatically sigh, grabbing the attention of passing people.

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You Think Me-Me, The one who can do a triple backflip, me who can beat a senior at Boxing, and Me who is a Brown belt in martial arts. ME?" I ask.

"Yes. You." He says. "What if they come back and I'm not there?" I ask in a tiny whisper.

"I can defend myself. And they won't" He says. "Well so can me! And they will!" I say. "Aww Denise Did we look like that as kids?" A girl with a British accent asks.

I turn to see to identical twins, Maybe 16 or so looking down at us-Literally because they were so tall.

Their hair was two perfect shades of platinum blonde, their eyes a bright blue, and a shirts that showed a map of the world and a line dotting from our home town, New York, to Britain.

"I believe we looked cuter" The second girl says. "Eh-looked uglier in my perspective" A boy says.

"Shut Up David!" They say at the same time looking at a boy behind them. "Hey we live in new York!" Percy says.

"Capitan obvious" I say pointing at his shirt which says "NEW YORK OR NOTHING!" In Red, White, And Blue letters.

"I apologize for the shirt, I tried to tell him it was idiotic, but he says it's unpatriotic. I say it's Idiotic" I say.

"Quite true." the girl agrees. I check my watch. "Oh Perce Ya gotta go, your train, 5 minutes" I say. "But I'm worried! What if the other kids at your school don't like you?" He asks.

"Then I'll jump over the wall and swim my way home. Now shoo!" I say. "Write to me With Athena!" He calls.

"I will!" I call back and add in a tone he can't hear "So you don't fly back to England to come get me" One of the twins laughs.

"Nice. I like you American kid" She says. "I like You British Girl" I say. She glances at my cart. "Wizard?" she asks.

I immediately stiffen and grab the handle ready to run. She laughs. "We are to. I'm assuming first year?" She asks. I nod.

"Well then! You can go first!" She says moving away. I stare at her. "Um. Sorry but I don't really know how to-" I begin.

"Oh yeah, Right! Thought they would've told you. Hogwarts must be slipping" she says.

"Well-Amanda-Show her how it's done." The twin next to me says. Amanda sighs dramatically.

"Fine." she runs straight towards the concrete wall, but disappears! "Awesome!" I say. I take a run at it.

What's the worst that could happen? I'm a live-or-die-Or-get-hospitalized kinda girl.

* * *

I reappear in-Well a super cool train station. An old fashioned train-the coal kind or something is being boarded by tons of kids.

Red velvet curtains block the train's windows, and kids hang out of them waving goodbye or being handed forgotten items. I move out of the way as-Denise wasn't it? Appears.

"This is so SICK!" I say

**(Note to British people {I'm just gonna say British people} Do you actually say sick? Cause I dunno, it like originated from the skaters, so like I'm just assuming you don't use it)**

Quite a few people turn and Denise wrinkles her nose. "Sick?" She asks. "Oh. My. Gods. I will have to teach you SO much. Sick Means AWESOME!" I say. She frowns. "How does that mean awesome?" She asks.

"It's Slang" I say. Blank look. "Really?" I ask. She smiles. "Your face!" She says laughing. Catches more people's attention.

"That was about as funny as one of Perce's jokes, and you saw his shirt" I say. She straightens.

"Come on, let's find you a first year compartment" She says. I allow my luggage to be taken, and take my owl and my backpack. Denise hands her things to a complaining Amanda. Then we peek in every compartment, Denise being treated with a "Hello!" Or a "Oh. It's you" I was getting tired, and we were almost at the end of the train when Denise popped her head into yet another compartment.

"Hello! How was your summer?" Asked Denise. A boy's voice replied. "Ms. Perky has boarded. I repeat. Ms. Perky has boarded." Denise rolls her eyes. "Really Robert? I was just looking for a first year's compartment that wasn't full" she says. "Why? So you could go sit with your proper year?" He asks.

I step into the compartment halfway, so they can see me. "Nice shirt. An American sense of humor" A pale boy says.

I glance down at my "IF YOUR NOT HEARING A WITTY REMARK I DON'T LIKE YOU" I like this shirt! I put my hands on my hips, toss my hair and give him a glare.

He laughs, and so does the compartment. I keep my glare and add a special "F*** YOU" Mouth set. He looks down.

"Ha!" Denise says. "Come on Drama Queen, we got another 10 compartments to look in on" she says.

"I actually don't know your name" she says once we're in the hallway. "Oh. I thought-Anyways, I'm- Tati, Or Tatiana" I say.

(**Ok, So there was no real-Like Greek names that stood out for Tati, I almost went with Europe {I know} Then Thalia {But that's taken} So I went with Tatiana! Sue me)**

She laughs. "Cool name. Come on" She says. We walk into the Next compartment. "Firsties!" Denise squeals with delight.

MH!

I make a sound of protest. She looks at me. "Right. First Years. Would you mind if Tati sat with you? Everywhere else is full" She says. The boys in the carriage just stare at me.

A girl rolls her eyes and snaps her book shut. "Sure. Hey come on sit next to me" She says. "Thanks-" Denise says.

"Ele" She says. "Right! Well I'm off to Prefect duties! See ya later Tat" She says. She leaves. I stick my head out the compartment.

"Tat?" I ask. "Yeah!" She says. I walk back in and sit next to Ele. "Tat?" She asks laughing.

"Tati. Or Tatiana. I swear that girl is crazy" I mutter to her. She seems shocked. "Oh. Tati it is." She says. I set my owl cage down securely, and stroke Athena. "Shh" I mutter to her.

She blinks her amber eyes at me, as if to say "Sure, you be calm and imagine your me" I roll my eyes and unzip my backpack, taking out my sketch pad.

I begin to sketch, absent mindedly my brother, while the train leaves the station and starts speeding down the railroad. "That's amazing" I jump. The boy sitting next to me looks at the drawing of Percy.

I smile. "Thanks" I say. He nods and touches the sketchbook. "May I?" He asks I nod. He flips through my drawings.

"Simply amazing!" He says when He comes to the one Of Me. It's one of the few that shows me-I don't like self-sketches much.

My black hair falls in curls, and my green eyes sparkle. I'm half laughing in the sketch. At the bottom of the page is the real photo, of me laughing, arm around Percy. He flips over the picture, where I know my neat hand writing says

Me and Perce, January 23rd, 5th Ave. 2010

Then in Percy's messy scrawl

Me and Tati, Birthday, 5th Ave, 2010.

He smiles. "Nice" he says. I nod, smile and take back my sketch book. "Who's that you're Cousin?" He asks.

"Brother. Hey Tati can I talk to you for a second?" Denise corrects. I nod, stand up and walk into the carriage. "Something occurred to me. That was your twin brother correct?" She asks. I nod.

"So then why isn't he on the train?" Denise asks. "Because He's not a wizard. Mr. Dumbledore said that it happens sometimes-" I begin. She fly's backwards in surprise.

"You mean Mr.-I mean Professor Dumbledore came and told you?' She asks. I nod. "So who are your parents?" she asks.

I look down. "We-Never really knew my dad. My mom-Our mom, she's really nice. She works in a candy shop in Grand central station. Our stepfather-he's not really anything" I say. "So your dad?" she asks.

"Dead." I say. She looks at me, and considers it. "Ok. We can't talk about this here, but I'll talk to you at school after the grand feast, Also what's your last name?" She asks as if in a sudden thought.

"Well-My step-dads is ugilano, my dad's is Jackson, and my mom's maiden name-Potter" I say. She actually falls over this time.

"Ok. Definitely can't talk about this here. I'll need you to meet someone later" She says. I nod. "Can I go back in?" I ask.

She nods and I begin to walk back to the compartment. "Wait!" She says. She tosses me a small bag.

"Here. The trolley should be coming by soon, just ask the lady to help you out with the money system" She says. I nod.

I finally sink back to my seat. "What's up American?" A boy asks. Oh just great. "Not much. And the names Tati. Unless you'd like to refer to as Justin" I say. Everyone looks confused.

"Justin Bieber" I whisper in Ele's ear. She falls over laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks. "You-Her-Justin-BURN!" She says in between laughing fits. He looks confused. We high-five.

"Winner keeps Justin." She says referring to the Olympics ad. I laugh. "You're Cool. Now how much slang do you use?" I ask. She keeps a blank look.

I look upwards. "Brits. What Will I do?" I ask. Then I begin my lesson on slang.

(No disrespect to Brits. But when I tend to talk to-well anyone British nobody uses American slang-Which I can understand (And don't blame ya for). Here trainers means like-Training wheels. Not freaking high tops.)

* * *

"We should change. Another half hour and we'll be there" Ele says a couple hours later. "Men. OUT!" I order. They go out, more because I called them men than anything else.

We change quickly, then leave so they can change. The train screeches to a stop.

We get out after forever, mostly because Athena was not happy being taken from her Nap. "Firs' years over her'!" A giant shape calls. I walk over to him, handing Athena to the porter.

"She'll be in the Owlry" He says. "Thanks!" I say. I catch up with Ele. "Into the boats" We climb in dutifully, and they take off on their own accord. Eventually we go into a cave, and up a passageway.

We emerge in a giant-and I mean giant entryway. I can hear murmurs coming from behind big wooden doors.

A strict looking woman in emerald green robes with the tightest bun I have ever seen emerges and says "Hagrid. I will talk to the first years in here" She says. She leads us into an empty classroom.

"Now. Professor Dumbledore will have some announcements to make first, then your names will be called. Please stay in an orderly fashion. Now follow me" She says. We follow her into the hall, and then she promptly walks back out.

We're under the scrutiny of hundreds of eyes. Most shrink, but a few square their shoulders. I cross my arms, square my shoulders, and Inspect them. A few people laugh at me but I don't back down, noting small things about the 4 tables.

"Now, if I may make some announcements." Professor Dumbledore says. We turn our attention back to him.

"We have a few very special guests this year" He says. Mutters. I can feel quite a few eyes on me.

"Visiting From America." He says. More mutters, more eyes on the back of my head. "One person from America is in each year, and shall be sorted after the first years." He says.

Then Mrs. Bunny comes back with a hat and a stool. Then it opens it brim and begins to sing-

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve and chivalry-**_

_**Set Gryffindor's apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a steady mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap! **_

I smile. I'll have to take its word on the smarter-cap thing. Then Mrs. Bunny-Or fine her real name Professor McGonagall took out a long sheet of parchment and begin reading names.

"Akerly, Thomas." the Boy I nicknamed Justin walked up. He sat under the hat. His expression changes several times. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat finally shouted.

The 3rd table erupted into cheers. Thomas Smiled. "Whoo hoo Go Justin!" I call. No one can pinpoint it but it stops the cheers, trying to figure out where my voice came from, American as possible.

"Beater, Mary" A small fragile looking blonde walks up. As Soon as the hat touches her hat it shouts "RAVENCLAW!" 3rd table shouts and cheers.

"Clemence, Ariana" A strong looking girl walked up. It took about 2 minutes, but to me it felt like forever. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. 2nd table Cheers loudly.

And so it goes on-I count in the back of my mind. I'm 17th person to go.

If you were wondering,

5 Ravenclaw

4 Gryffindor

4 Hufflepuff

4 Slytherin

"Jackson, Tatiana" I walk up. Whispers. The hat is placed on my head, and I go into blackness.

_"Hmmm. Interesting. I've come across ones like you. Where to put you?"_ A voice says in my head.

I consider it_. "I don't really know. I'm not very cunning, More Offensive, and I'm impatient and can't focus, and I can't read well, so not Ravenclaw. I'm not really that loyal-That's my brother, and I'm not super brave either"_ I think.

_"Quite true. But you need to go somewhere"_ He says

_"I've had hard ones. But you could fit anywhere. Hmm. Where would you like to go?"_

I hesitate, remembering what Denise said on the train. Worth a shot

_"Where-Where did the potters go?"_ I ask

To my embarrassment. "Potter! Of course!" He exclaims aloud. I hear murmurs.

_"You must be one, always so hard."_ He says back in my mind.

_"What house?"_ I ask. _"Usually Gryffindor, the occasional Ravenclaw."_ He says. _"Gryffindor"_ I say instantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He calls. The hat is lifted and I walk to the loudly cheering table. I sit next to Denise. "I was right" She says. "About what?" I hiss. "We'll talk later" She says.

"King, Eleanor" Ele walks up. She's up for a long time "How long was I up there?" I ask. "About 20 minutes. Halfway through he shouts potter, then went silent" Denise says.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls. Ele jogs over and plops down next to me. "Hey! What's up?" She asks. "Nothing" I say. Eventually everyone else is called-I counted it unintentionally -50 people

13 Ravenclaw

13 Ravenclaw

13 Gryffindor

13 Hufflepuff

11 Slytherin

Then Professor Dumbledore stands up. "Let us see the other visitors!" He calls. He claps and the doors swing open.

6 people walk in.

I study them

A Tall girl in silver, a bow strapped on her back. She had a confident stride

A boy with Bright blue eyes, and Blonde hair, and a perfect tan.

A Girl with long golden hair, and Grey eyes

A boy with a mischievous Smile and brown hair, and Blue eyes.

A Girl-With Long blonde hair and Bright Violet eyes, and flawlessly applied makeup

And a buff boy with black hair.

"Artemis, Taylor. With a Post script saying Your Bow Is Visible" Mrs. McGonagall looks confused but the girl understands it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He shouts immediately

"Apollo, Will, Another Post script saying I am Awesome?" Mrs. McGonagall looks affronted

"HUFFLEPUFF" Is called. The guy shrugs and pushes the blonde as she laughs

**(Note, these are all OC's)**

"Athena, Ariana, PS. Knowledge Is needed only when it is not obtainable" Mrs. McGonagall Reads

"RAVENCLAW!" Is called immediately

"Hermes, Shane. PS. It's only found if you weren't good enough" Mrs. McGonagall Says. She presses her lips in a thin line

"SLYTHERIN!" Is called after some time. He grimaces.

"Aphrodite, Isabella PS. Beauty isn't what you are. It's how you see it." Mrs. McGonagall looks shocked by now, about to faint.

"SLYTHERIN!" (I consider the Aphrodite cabin a bit cunning)

Next the buff boy.

"Ares, Theodore PS. War?" Mrs. McGonagall Just is plain weirded out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Is called as soon as it's placed on his head.

Then Professor Dumbledore stands up. "Now I'm sure you're all starved, so more about our guests later, just That Tatiana Jackson is our vesting First year." He says. The hall is silent as everyone stares at me. I wave "Sup?" I ask.

"Now! Dig in!" He calls

**(I know Dumbledore died, but-Wingardium Leviosa)**

Food appears on the plates. "So who are you?" The boy across from me asks-Sean I believe.

"I'm Tati. I'm from New York. I have a brother, and a mom and a stepdad. Blah Blah Blah" I say. "Eh Worth a shot" he says.

"You're from new York?" The buff guy-Right Theodore, asks me. He somehow appeared in Denisse's spot.

"Yeah. Me and my brother" I say. "Brother?" He asks. "Yeah. Percy. We're twins" I say. He groans. "Oh no" He says. I roll my eyes and dig in.

* * *

We stand in front of a painting of a fat, fat lady in salmon colored dress. "Looking well" Denise says.

"You as well Denise. Password?" The painting asks.

"Dribble" She says. The painting swings open to show a hole to a living room.

Cushy Red velvet armchairs and sofas are littered around the room, a giant fireplace is on the wall, and tables and chairs are in random places as well. People sit playing games, reading, working or really doing anything a bunch of kids do.

"Girls on the Right, Boys on the Left" She says. I run up the stairs. I find the bed with my trunk. Ele's bed is across from mine.

Deep red Velvet curtains cover the beds from view, and I draw mine back to find a neatly made bed with Soft sheets, a warm quilt, and extra blanket and fluffed pillows. "OH" I say. I collapse on the bed.

"Amazing" I say. Then I start unpacking. I set my picture of Percy, Mom and I at the beach laughing. We had had a passing fisherman take the picture. Then My Dolphin figurine. It had been left at the door my last Birthday, and for some reason reminded me of my dad. I pulled out all of my things. My watch, alarm clock, and finally the sole picture of my father. It's not a good one, it shows my father looking down, sitting on the pier, untangling fishing net.

You can't see his face under the hat, and it's not much, but it's the only picture I have. "Is that your dad?" I glance at Ele who's looking over my shoulder. "Yeah." I say. "Why that pic and not a better one?" She asks motioning to the one of Percy Mom and me. I look down.

I could've just ignored her and let her assume dad had been camera shy, or he liked taking photos instead of being in them but I quietly tell her the truth. "He's dead" She looks ashamed for prodding me.

"Sorry" She says. "I didn't know him" I say shortly. I note the whole dorm is eavesdropping. "Why?" She asks.

"He died when I was young. Fishing accident" I say. Then I glance at all the other girls. "Don't you have something better to do then eavesdrop?" I ask. I grab my pajamas and a towel. "I'm taking a shower" I say.

Then I walk out of the room. Then I realize I have no idea where the bathrooms are. I walk up to the 7th year dorm where I can hear laughter. I knock. Taylor throws the door open. "What do you want?" She asks.

"I just needed to know where the bathrooms are-" I begin. "Here I'll show you" Denise says quickly. She appears and grabs my hand. "Come on" She mutters.

We walk through the castle. "There's the bathrooms" She says pointing to a pink door. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To talk." We stop in an empty classroom. "Does your mom have a British accent?" Denise asks. "No-American" I say. She rapid fires questions.

* * *

I yawn. "Right sorry. I should explain. I think you're related to someone here, or several someone's. I'll introduce you later" She says. I nod. "Can I go take a shower?" I ask. She smiles. "Go on. I gotta go talk to someone" she says. I walk back to the pink door and enter.

After my shower I get lost. "Excuse me? I was in the bathroom and now I can't find my common room" I say to the boy sitting in the corridor. He rolls his eyes. "Firsties. I'm not in the same house as you. I don't know where your common room is" He says. I frown. "Fine. I'll just tell the next teacher I see you were out wandering in the middle of the night." I say. He sighs.

"Fine. Here" he shows me a map of Hogwarts. It has moving dots. I see me, I try and find the Gryffindor common room. I locate it. Somebody is walking towards us. I squint at it. _"Lumos"_ He whispers and lights up his wand. Taylor-Estera? I frown.

"There you are!" I look up to see Taylor Artemis standing looking at me arms crossed. "Denise and Amanda where worried you got lost." She says. I give the map back to the boy. "Thanks" I say then follow Taylor back up the stairway.

Apparently I had forgotten to turn left at the rusty woman that had been my problem. I collapsed onto my bed, my slippers dirty. "Where have you been?" a girl asks. "Getting Lost" I say. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

**TADA! There it is, just over 4000 words! Anyways-Tomorrow I leave as mentioned before, but I am soo excited! And it turns out my brothers tagging along for the ride-so the music isn't gonna completely suck! Where was I? oh right! So I will be taking my laptop, but no chapters, But I will respond to PMs… eventually I'll be busy running around…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**K So I'm quite obviously BACK! It was actually a pretty fun vacation-So ya know.**

**BUT GUESS WHAT IS SOOO AMAZING?! I'M FREAKING SICK! SO YAY! (If you can't tell I'm being Sarcastic you either don't know me or I feel sorry for you) I know, To my usual readers who like quite a few of my fics I'll update 'em later. **

**I really wanna do this one! Anyways as you should know I DON'T HAVE FREAKING WORD. So don't go flaming me for grammatical errors and that schist I have to hand correct every single freakin typo by hand-Which I don't mind doing but I'm bound to miss a few things. Also cause I DON'T HAVE FREAKING WORD it doesn't AUTO-SAVE so this is the 5th time I've re-started this chapter cause my computer UPDATES SO FREAKING MUCH. I hate windows 8. **

**Song I'm currently listening to-Girl at Home By Taylor swift-inspiration for the name of this fic even though they have nothing in common. GERONIMO! (Oh I almost forgot, Sorry bout super long author note.)**

* * *

Today is the 2nd day of school. I bite into my apple and finish my letter to Percy. "Gotta go give this to Athena." I say. "15 minutes. you won't make it." Ele says. "I'll make it" I say beginning to run out of the great hall. "YOUR CRAZY JACKSON!" She shouts after me I look behind me as I run. "AND LOVIN IT!" Then I'm sprinting off.

* * *

It takes me a while to find the Owlry, after directions from 5 different people. I glance down at the letter, checking it fast.

* * *

Dear Percy (Idiot),

I was right about this place! But it's even more amazing then I thought.

The grounds seem pretty and you'd love the food here.

The common room is awesome!

So apparently I'm loyal-I'm a Gryffindor.

You know those twins that looked like they where from legally blonde? Well they're helping me out so I don't look like a-well you. (Idiot)

Anyways, there's other exchange students from America here! Beast I know.

These brits don't know a bit of good slang! Trainers? biscuits? What?

Anyways Tell Mom I love her, and miss her. Also tell Gabe "Idiot dice ciò?" Should Change things up. Love you!

Sincerely, Tatiana The smarter, Better looking, Faster, Taller, Better Twin.

PS Tell Grover that peanut butter shouldn't be his strong suit. He'll understand.

* * *

I find Athena and tape the letter to her foot. "Now Athena, Find Percy and give this to him. I think he's left the country, so it might be a long journey, if you need to rest but don't take to long" I say.

"Athena?" I turn to see the girl. "Your-Um-" I begin. She smiles. "Ariana" She says. I smile in relief "Yeah." I say. "But why Athena?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Well Athena was the goddess of wisdom, And her animal was an Owl so-Tada?" I ask. she nods. "I guess." She says. I stroke Athena's feathers again.

"Bring this to Idiot. Or mom." I say. Athena flies out. I glance at my watch. "Oh no!" I say. I leave Ariana behind Running out of the Owlry. I take off down the stairs, and reach the great hall just as the bell rings.

Ele comes out and hands me a piece of paper. "Our schedule." She says. I scan down it quickly. I groan. "Lets go" I say as we head off to Transfiguration.

* * *

I sit next to Ele at lunch. It had been usual first day stuff-Introducing the teachers, lectures about what we would be learning this year, All that stuff. With a twist-All of the teachers used magic. I must admit, it was pretty awesome.

Mrs. McGonagall? She turned her desk into a pig! it was pretty awesome. "How long would it take a Owl to fly from Here to New York?" I ask. Ele frowns. "I was never good at Maths." She says. I shrug. "Well I'll figure it out" I say.

* * *

The week passes surprisingly easily, And the classes are quite-different, To say the least.

It's the first weekend of the school year, And the first day Ele and I have not gotten lost once on the way from Gryffindor tower to the great hall. I eat my cereal,

Watching Ele whose absorbed in her book. My ADHD makes me impatient for the post. "Whooo" The owls swoop in from their patches. I scan quickly not spotting Athena.

I fall back in my chair disappointed. Ele looks up from her book. "Nothing?" She asks. I nod. "Nope" I say. Then a owl lands in front of me. It's a Deep brown owl, I'm to nervous to figure out which kind.

It looks exhausted, since it does fall in my cereal. that earns me quite a few looks-well more then a few. It feebly sticks out it's leg. I stroke it lightly then untie the letter. I frown at the letter.

Tatiana Jackson. I rip open the envelope.

* * *

Dear Ms. Jackson.

I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, But it appears I am.

Late last night your Mother and Brother where in a car-crash.

Your mother died upon impact, but your brother has survived, he is in a coma.

I give you my condolences, and the offer to send someone from the hospital or I myself to pick you up so you may visit your brother.

Sincerely, Annabeth Chase, CHB Long Island New York.

* * *

I stare at the letter. It's short, but still takes me forever to read. It's evenly spaced, with Large fairly neat handwriting, making it easier to read then say a newspaper but I don't want to believe the words.

Tears begin to stream down my face. "Tati?" Ele asks. I drop the letter my sobs becoming audible. She scans the letter, then immediately hugs me. "Oh Tati" She says. Everyone is looking at me now. Denise rushes over. "What's Wrong?" She asks.

Ele hands her the letter. Denise has a bit of trouble reading it but then pushes the boy sitting next to me off the bench so she can sit down and hug me, Ele relinquishing her grip searching her bag for some tissues.

"Oh Tots" She says. "-Saw-Not-Can't-Possible-" I choke out words trying to say something, Not like I know what I'm trying to say. I can feel just about everyone's eyes on me.

"Do you have anyone else?" She asks. "Just my stepdad" I choke out the full sentence. She wrinkles her nose, I've told her about my Stepdad.

"No way. Don't worry I'll figure something out for you" She says. I can barely nod as the weight of it comes crashing down on me. "What Happened?" Josh, the boy Denise pushed off of his seat looks at me.

"I can't believe it" I mutter. "Hey It'll be fine" Ele says. "She can't be dead" I say. nobody interrupts me. "Can't be-" I burst into tears again.

* * *

K**-so that's all I have for now... Don't freak! When I'm sick I get distracted Easily. I am re-using my quote about how life is trying to assassinate**** me...**

**Anyways I'll add the second part later-I'm gonna take a nap. I hate being sick. **

**You know what would help me make a speedy recovery? Reviews! Yup. I'm that shameless.**

**Anyways- -Id65 Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay guys I am back! Happy to see me? So am I. Well anyways I didn't know how to approach this-so this is my best shot on how to approach grieving. I've Grieved before-but it wouldn't fit Tati's persona to grieve the way I do.**

* * *

I stare ahead blankly.

The hall moves around me, like waves on a beach sometimes. confused, not knowing where to go, crashing into each other and causing panic.

What caused the panic? That's a good question.

They seem but happy.

I wish I was happy. I wonder how they enchanted the ceiling like that to make it look so cool. Maybe it was on accident.

Rowena ravenclaw, she sounds a bit like Jenny Longbottom, absent minded but incredibly smart. Always doing amazing things on accident.  
My mind jumps back to Percy, and Mom.  
They-Died? Well Mom died and Percy is close. At least from the letter it sounded like that.

What will I do? I don't know. Maybe, if Denise's parent's won't let me stay maybe I'll squeeze that 'relative' out of Denise. If they don't want me-Well I'll run. I'll find that Annabeth girl.

Or Maybe I won't. I'll figure it out. Maybe-Somebody shakes my arm.  
"Hey. Tati you ok?" Denise looks at me.  
"Do I look Ok?" I ask. My voice sounds hoarse.  
"Not really. Come on, my parents are here, they want to talk to you."  
I'm guided by Denise and Amanda to an office.  
I can't marvel at how amazing it is the office is really cool.  
"Hi Tatiana. I'm James, and this is my wife Cerina" A nice looking man smiles at me.  
"Hi" I say.  
"Denise has told us about you and your ah-predicament. We'd be happy if you stayed with us over the holidays, and the summer. if you want to of course" Cerina says.  
I Smile.  
"Thank you, If you don't mind taking me of course. I won't be a burden." some part of me makes that polite comment.

What part of my brain is still working? I'd like to have a conversation with it.

_Oh I'm here_

_**Who is that?**_

_Your brain._

**_Ok. I'm talking to myself then?_**

_I always knew I was smart._

**_I'm quite full of myself aren't I?_**

_Stop asking questions! And-yes._

_**Ok. Well how are you making polite comments?**_

_Oh. Well I'm the smarter part of you-Oh pay attenion!_

"-Unless of course we find some family of yours, maybe your father." Professor Dumbledore says.  
"Not my stepfather!" I say. I can't imagine living with him, Only reason he didn't kill me was because of Percy and my mom.  
"No, Your biological father." He says.  
"But-he's dead" I say.  
"He may not be" I turn to see Ariana leaning up against the doorway.  
"What-What do you mean?"  
"I think I know who your father is"

_I think that's called a cliff-hanger_

**_Noooo. Really?  
_**

_Yep. I belive so.  
_

**_Sarcasm_**

_Don't I know it?  
_

* * *

**Kay there we go! Reviews!  
LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, Guest, and** ** : Thanks for reviewing!**

**So I will try and update this dear fic more.**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**Amazan.**

**-Id65 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii! Hello my AWESOME people! Did you notice that I'm really, really, Really, Really, REALLY, REALLY HAPPY! **

**Well I am... **

**In case you didn't notice. **

**Two reasonssss! **

**So first is I thought I needed a root canal so I was at the dentist's this morning and THANK GOODNESS because I just have like a cavity. **

**AND REASON TWO is that I AM getting a-SMARTPHONE! Now what must this do with you reading my story? Nothing! **

**But *Grins like a two year old* I am a fangirl, so I get overly excited about EVERYTHING and I have really wanted a smartphone for like forever and by patiently waiting I have been rewarded-BA-bye flippy! **

**Anyways back to this chapter!**

**Thanks to for reviewing!**

* * *

Ok so after that everybody stared at Ariana.

"Who? And my father is kinda dead." I ask.

"Somebody. I'll have to call. See if I'm right. And yes, I know that."

At that moment the fire turns green and somebody walks from the flames.

"Sorry I'm late Albus I ran into some trouble-" The guy pauses when he sees me.

"Percy?" I ask.

His hair is the same shade, but his eyes are a darker green. And of course, he's British (I can tell from his accent) but other then that he's an older version of Percy.

"No. I'm Harry. Harry Potter"

I have an image of Percy a while back saying

"I'm Jackson. Percy Jackson"

I smile at the memory.

"Ah Harry. Your just in time to meet your niece"

I stare at Dumbledore.

"Niece?" I ask

"Yes, You Ms. Jackson"

"You found my sister?"

"She's dead"

Harry turns to Ariana.

"What?"

"She died in a car-crash last week. Her son, Tatiana's brother was comatized"

Harry looks crushed.

Then he looks at me.

"So what about your father?"

I shrug.

"He's dead"

"Oh"

"But how are you my uncle? My mom was an only child, and her parents died in a plane crash when she was 5!"

"They didn't die in a plane crash"

"How?"

"Yes, she was being flown to visit her uncle in America, but only to make sure she'd be safe. Her-Our parents, Your grandparents, where killed"

The words send a tingle down my spine.

"Killed?"

"Yes. By Voldemort"

Voldemort.

A name I know, just not well.

"Wasn't he like a Nazi or something with moldy warts?"

Denise bursts out laughing at this point.

"S-S-Sorry it's just-" She wipes a tear of laughter from her face.

"Voldemort was a wizard-"

I tune out.

Blah Blah Blah, he killed tons of people, couldn't be stopped, Blah Blah Blah

"And then he tried to kill me" I snap my head up.

"See, Sally was old enough to travel. But I wasn't. So I was with my parents. He killed both of them in the process"

"I was always told I had an older sister-but nobody knew where she was. Some people say she died, or was kidnapped. But Dumbledore knew that my parent's had sent her to somewhere in America. Just not where"

"So that's why I was invited?"

"No. Actually that was a coincidence. You where invited because your father had very deep pockets"

I snort-then I pause. I think of all the elite boarding schools I'd been sent to.

They weren't cheap, and I did NOT get in on scholarship.

"He had you enrolled in this school as soon as you where born"

"But how did he know I was a wizard and not Percy?"

"He had a sense"

I don't know what that means but I roll with it.

"Sooo who is my father?"

* * *

**Ahh so an amazing chappie. Did ya guess it was Harry who was her uncle?**

** Boooyah! Anyways peeps of the great land of narnia, thanks for sticking around for the ride! **

**(I had an urge to quote the third HP movie and say in an accent "Sticking around for a bumpy ride!" But I spared you. See how nice I am? That deserves a-REVIEW! Yep I'm shameless)  
**

**Anywaysssss I'm off!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id65**


End file.
